this_is_only_a_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Choi Yumisun
Zheng Dantalion |likes= Veggie Platters |dislikes= Sweet Tea |hobby= Peacekeeping }} Choi Yumisun is an elderly Conjurer living in a hut in Corona Woods with her two Mogwai. She's the first other Conjurer Eve meets, and she's the one who gives Eve Mott as a pet. Appearance Choi has faded pink hair that points outwards, held back by a black headband. She wears green-tinted glasses with circular lenses. She wears a pink jacket over a lime green, long-sleeved shirt and black skirt. On her feet are a pair of wooden sandals. She carries around a large black backpack with her sword's handle jutting out from the side. Personality As with her age, Choi is knowledgeable about raising Mogwai and being a Conjurer. She has the uncanny ability to detect if one is a Conjurer just by sight. She's incredibly kind towards Eve and Klein, even going so far as to give Eve Mott when they first meet. Choi will tell Eve that she's too old to travel and tasks her with eliminating several red-eyed clusters all over Outset. In return, Choi gives Eve various goodies, as well as journal scraps that detail history between humans and the queen of Mogwai. From her knowledge of the past, Choi shows great empathy towards the queen and bestows upon Eve a bagua mirror that belonged to the queen's Conjurer once all red-eyed clusters are eliminated. Choi texts Eve throughout the game and her texts show that she keeps accidentally forwarding the same message to multiple people before reaching Eve. Story It is unknown where Choi moved from, but it's revealed that she's just recently settled down at Corona Woods with her two Mogwai, Fang and Zheng. As one of the oldest humans, Choi has a lot of knowledge about Solum's past. By clearing clusters for her, she grants Eve various rewards including journal scraps. Relationships Zheng Dantalion - One of Choi's Mogwai. Zheng often stays in her mouse-like Mogwai form and stays perched at Choi's shoulders. Despite claiming being too old to fight, Choi is shown to care for Zheng a great deal, forcing herself into battle when faced with Zheng infected by red-eyed clusters. Fang Dantalion - Choi's other Mogwai. Due to Fang's arrogant nature, Choi considers her a handful, unlike her sister, and scolds her whenever she berates Zheng. Fang often wills herself to reluctantly help Choi and respects her enough to leave her farm to help her settle down at Corona Woods. Mott - Choi found their egg clutch prior to the events of the game. As Mott, or however the player wishes to name them, was the only one to hatch, Choi gives them to Eve Staccato as a gift, claiming that Mott's species used to help Conjurers fight back in the day. Trivia *Choi's jacket resembles a haori. *Choi can be recruited as a temporary party member for battle during Yorshk's Mogwai invasion event. *Her last name (玉米笋) translates to "baby corn" and she's the only Conjurer without a musical motif in her name. Her full name is a reference to "La Choy Baby Corn" a product that once was but doesn't seem to exist anymore. Gallery choi_b.png|Battle sprite Site Navigation Category:Conjurers Category:Humans Category:Party Members